Apokalipse
Apokalipse is a major character featured in'' Mig X: Revolution. Appearance He takes on the general appearance of a Celestialsapien though sports Spartan-inspired armor. Powers & Abilities Given that he is a Celestialsapien, he at one point had the same omnipotent abilities others hold. However, as a result of his severely weakened state, he has an extremely limited degree and maintains a peak condition. History Prior to Mig X: Revolution Apokalipse was born many centuries ago, and was also interested in that of humanity. Several times he traveled there, disguised as a human, to find out more of this interesting species, however this made him lose his way and his powers began to grow weaker and weaker, until they were nearly gone. Quickly, he escaped Earth and attempted to replenish himself, but found that he could not do so; he was becoming more and more human. Apokalipse had decided to become a mentor for those looking for aid and guidance in their life, and he would give off fractions of whatever power remained to help people. Terox was one of those who sought him out. Unfortunately, Terox betrayed him and quickly absorbed him entirely. Knowing soon that this was a mistake, as Apokalipse would often times fight back, Terox fled to Earth and implanted Apokalipse into Daniel Rivers, knowing that his body could handle the influence of Apokalipse thanks to genetically mutating his father, Cole Rivers. As Apokalipse technically got as he wished, living as a human, he grew more and more stronger as he was trapped inside of Dan's mind, sometimes breaching and gaining control over him. His hatred for Terox also grew stronger as the years went by. During Mig X: Revolution Apokalipse begins to sprout up inside of Dan more and more frequently as his presence is pushed to the surface through Sly Shreen and Dread Apokalipse is eventually fully awakened inside of Dan's body by Dread, who was following the orders of Terox. Apokalipse, extremely hostile at the start, immediately recognizes Terox as a threat and stands to eliminate him at all costs. Trapped inside of the Transmundane for Terox to drain the energy out of and keep a close eye on, Apokalipse makes a desperate deal with Miguel Rivers, and the two successfully escape the Transmundane once Terox also escapes into reality. Apokalipse assists Mig in fighting against Terox, and once the two duke it out and dispose of each other, Apokalipse uses the last amount of his power with his staff to build up Benton Park beyond the Central City ruins to give Dan, Shiar, and everyone who lost their homes a chance to start over. However, unfortunately for Apokalipse, Gamma summons him into his plane of existence and exclaims that Apokalipse must be disposed of if he is to restore what he has lost and reset the multiverse he has meddled with. Apokalipse is then eradicated by Gamma indefinitely. Appearances *Mig X: Revolution'' (first appearance) **''Mig Revamps: Miguel Rivers vs. Terox'' Trivia *Apokalipse had always been conscious inside of Dan. *Apokalipse never quite intended to kill Dan, but his lust for getting revenge and escaping to be his own person clouded his mind at times. *Apokalipse has pondered siding with Terox, but ultimately decided not to. Category:Aliens Category:Males Category:Omnipotent Category:Neutral Category:Migster7 Category:Mig X Category:Mig 10 Franchise Category:7th Planet Studios